Talk:Kingdom Hearts III/@comment-1515645-20130427034811
Action Abilities Finishing Leap: Jumps high into the air while attacking at the end of a combo with Square. Retaliating Slash: When knocked down, quickly regains balance and counterattacks with Square. Guard Break: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that pierces through a target's guard. Explosion: Unleashes a finishing combo move that knocks down several enemies. Damage dealt is relative to magic skill. Aerial Finish: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. Magnet Splash: Air combo finisher; When there are multiple enemies near him, Sora spins around while creating a magnetic force which explodes. Counterguard: Counterattacks nearby enemies with Attack while performing Guard. Brave Shot: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move and knocks a single target off its feet. Brave Beat: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that successively attack several targets at once. Sonic Strike: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that pierces through a single target. Sonic End: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move in a rapid midair attack to several targets at once. Omega Finale: Deals finishing combo moves in the middle of a combo with Square. Ripple Drive: Finishing move - Hits multiple enemies with an aura attack. Hurricane Period: Aerial finishing move - Sora spins with the Keyblade 1080 degrees vertically. Zantetsu Counter: After blocking with Guard, press Circle to counter with Zantetsuken. With Finishing Plus equipped, you may perform multiple combo finishers. Reflect Combo: Allows Guarding during a ground Combo. Master Strike: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that successively attacks a single target. Disaster: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move that draws in several enemies and successively deals damage. Final Arcana: Handling the Keyblade with great skill, unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target. Final Strike: While spinning in midair, deals a powerful finishing combo move to a single target. Final Arts: Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to get rid of several targets at once. Growth Abilities High Jump LV 1, 2, 3, MAX: Jump a little higher than usual. The longer Circle is pressed down, the higher the jump. Quick Run LV 1, 2, 3, MAX: Tilt the left analog stick and push Square to sprint rapidly. Keep the button pressed down for distance. Glide LV 1, 2, 3, MAX: Press Square in midair to ride the wind at great speed. Keep the button pressed down for longer action. Aerial Dodge LV1, 2, 3, MAX: Press Circle in midair to jump again. It is useful for dodging enemy attacks. Support Abilities Aerial Recovery: Quickly regains balance with Circle when knocked down. Combo Master: Allows a combo to be continued even if an attack misses. Combo Boost: Increases the damage of the finishing move on the ground relative to the number of hits in the combo. Air Combo Boost: Increases the damage of the finishing move in the air relative to the number of hits in the combo. Negative Combo: Decreases maximum combo on the ground and in midair by 1. Damage Control: Halves the damage you take when at critical health. Protect: Reduces damage by 10%. Protera: Reduces damage by 20%. Protega: Reduces damage by 40%.